Bian Zao
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Fur color = Beige with black hair | Clothing = Green loincloth, blue sash | Age = 13Mentioned in the episode "Big Bro Po" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Also known as = Son (by his father Taotie), B.Z. (by Po) | Status = Living | Residence = Valley of Peace | Occupation = Assistant to father | Family = Taotie (father) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Sticky Situation" | Last appearance = "Youth in Re-Volt" | Voiced by = IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |Affiliation(s) = Taotie Po (sometimes) Tong Fo (briefly)|Combat style = *Lightning Kung Fu power secrets stolen from Master Yao *Inventing Machines|Master(s) = Taotie (in machinery)}} Bian Zao is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the 13-year-old adolescent son of Taotie who accompanies his father in his plots to replace kung fu with mechanics and seek revenge on Shifu. He made his first appearance in the episode "Sticky Situation" when his father was tasked by Po to fix the Training Hall he had helped build. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In "Sticky Situation", Bian Zao and Taotie were visited by Po, the Dragon Warrior, who needed Taotie's assistance in repairing the training hall that he and Shifu had built a long time ago. Secretly delighted at the opportunity for revenge against Shifu, Taotie tricked Po into knocking himself out with a dart and revealed his past and his plans for revenge to his son. Bian Zao responded to his father's plans with apathy and initially refused to participate, but ultimately went with his father at his insistence. Once inside the training hall, Taotie converted the obstacle course into the war machine he had built long ago, and Bian Zao stood next to his father and watched as he defeated Shifu and the Furious Five one by one. Eventually his father's plan failed when Po used sticky dumplings to damage the machine's inner workings and caused the entire contraption to collapse. Taotie and Bian Zao swiftly made their escape by using Taotie's spinning blade staff as a flying machine to get away. They didn't get very far, as Bian Zao had neglected to oil the blades as his father had instructed, and they fell just outside the palace grounds. They got away regardless, as Po and Shifu chose not to go after them. After this first defeat, Taotie continued to craft a variety of inventions in the hopes of exacting revenge, while Bian Zao participated very little, often treating his father's efforts with contempt In "Fluttering Finger Mindslip", Taotie returned to the Jade Palace in retaliation for being sent a bill for the destruction of the training hall. Bian Zao acted as a bystander for the conflict that ensued, only participating when flying the Flying Bamboo Bird of Incalculable Retribution to the palace, and then escaping with his father after his plan was foiled once again. In "Big Bro Po", Bian Zao was left alone when Taotie was sent to prison after a failed assault on the Jade Palace. Po was tasked with taking care of him, and though Bian Zao was uncooperative at first, they soon formed a small friendship through cooking. Bian Zao sneaks pieces of the Iron Claws of Doom in each cake that he bakes with Po. Bian Zao revealed that he wished that his father would spend less time trying to invade the palace and more time with him. After Taotie breaks out, Bian Zao tells Po about his father's scheme and tries to help stop him. In the end he saves his father from Po and the Furious Five but prevents him from continuing his attack on the Jade Palace. In "Bosom Enemies", Bian Zao begged and threatened Po to help Taotie after he had a nervous breakdown due to the panda inadvertently disgracing Taotie in public. Bian Zao was able to help his father and Po become friends, and later objected when Taotie turned on Po. In the end, Bian Zao was locked in prison with his father. In "The Maltese Mantis", Bian Zao went with Taotie to the Festival of Figurines, and showed no interest in Taotie's figures that he was attempting to sell. Instead, he asked for money so he could buy a different figure. He mistakenly bought a paralyzed Mantis and showed it to Taotie. When Taotie wouldn't give Mantis back to him, Bian Zao told Po and Shifu about the situation. In the end, Bian Zao traded Mantis for Po's Tigress figure. He was last seen carrying a beaten Taotie away from the Fest. In "Apocalypse Yao", Bian Zao tried Taotie's new invention "The Bronze Lotus" where it can extract the knowledge of the selected person and turn it into a cookie, where Bian Zao ate the Cookie and gained his father's Knowledge. He and his father then stole the knowledge of 5 Kung Fu Power secrets from Master Yao in an attempt to sell them and make a fortune. However, their plan was thwarted by Po, and he was forced to give Master Yao back his Kung Fu Power Secrets. However, unbeknownst to Po and Yao, he gave back only four, and kept the Lightning Kung Fu Power secrets for himself. Personality Bian Zao has a natural "slacker" personality that's most commonly found in teenagers. He is unimpressed with his father's mechanical talents and his grudge against Shifu, and can be both sarcastic and uncooperative when forced to endure Taotie's backfiring plans. He is usually shown to be bored, laid back, and will dryly brand things as "lame". Relationships Taotie Bian Zao is less than thrilled to accompany Taotie on his schemes, and unwilling to lift a hoof to help his father in his mission to take the Jade Palace and defeat Shifu. Though his father tries to impress his son, Bian Zao hardly seems to respect him or his mechanical talents, and doesn't seem inclined to obey or support Taotie in his efforts. This is mostly because he wishes his father wasn't obsessed with revenge and his machines, and would spend real quality time with him. He also seems neutral toward his father's enemies. However, Bian Zao has shown concern for his father's well-being, as seen when he asked (and later threatened) Po to "fix him" him after Taotie lapsed into a depression, with Bian Zao commenting that, "As lame as it is, he's all I have." Po In "Big Bro Po," Bian Zao and Po bonded when Taotie was taken to prison. At first, Bian Zao was very unenthusiastic about being monitored by Po (calling everything "lame"), but when Po showed him baking, Bian Zao eventually warmed up to him. In jail, Taotie asked Bian Zao to give him with the pieces of one of his machines in it until he has all the pieces and can escape. Bian Zao did exactly this, but he hesitated at the last piece. Out of loyalty to Po, Bian Zao decided not to give it to his father, so Po offered to do it for him. When Taotie broke out and attacked Po and the others at the Jade Palace, Bian Zao couldn't decide who to follow, and eventually, he decided to follow his dad. As his dad was about to attack Po, Bian Zao "accidentally" broke Taotie's lubrication hose of the Iron Claws of Doom. He returned a wink at Po and flew away with Taotie to keep the safe and he returned, "Thanks, buddy." Trivia *In Chinese, "bianzao" ( : 编造 ; : 編造; : biānzào) means "to invent". Gallery Images TaotieLOA.jpg| TaotieBianZao1.jpg| BianZao4.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pigs